It's All About Family
by misswhiteblack
Summary: The day before Albus Severus Potter is about to start Hogwarts the Weasley's hold a family gathering to finally meet Charlie's wife and family. R
1. Chapter 1

The Burrow never changed although now it was certainly over run. Everyone had got older and new faces had appeared over the years. Harry smiled as he entered the back garden where the rest of his family were all seated around. He glanced at Ginny who held the hand of a small redhead seven year old girl. She beamed back at him and ushered their two sons in front of her. Arthur and Molly Weasley were the first to spot them. Molly sprang to her feet off the picnic rug and ran across the grass in her bare feet waving at them.

'Oh hello my loves,' she called as she scoped each of them into large hugs. 'Gosh James you've grown haven't you?' She smiled down at the eldest boy who grinned cheekily back up. 'Albus are you looking forward to going to Hogwarts?'

Albus Severus Potter beamed up at his grandmother and nodded fevertently.

'I wanna go too,' called up little Lily.

Molly smiled down at her as Arthur came up beside her. He hugged his daughter and shook Harry's hand in a fatherly fashion.

'Why don't you go play?' suggested Arthur to the children. 'Fred, Rose, Hugo and the rest are here.'

James, Albus and Lily all ran into the garden and round the corner and they could hear the screams of delight of the other Weasley children. Hermione appeared at the commotion from inside the house and beamed as Harry and Ginny Potter moved towards her.

'Ron,' she called back into the house, 'Harry and Ginny are here.'

She came across the grass holding a plate of sausage rolls. She beamed at the newcomers as she set the dish on the rug and then straightened up to hug the Potters. Molly and Arthur sank onto the rug and began to help themselves to the sausage rolls.

'Hey Hermione,' said Harry as she hugged him. 'Ready for Rose to go Hogwarts?'

Suddenly Ron popped out the house his ginger hair sticking up topping off his tall and gangly form. A wide smile spread across his freckled face as he approached Harry and Ginny.

'Hey Gin,' he said hugging his little sister before turning a shaking Harry's hand in a friendly shake. 'All right mate?'

They all sat down on the picnic rug as the sun shone down on the back garden. The children would soon all be heading off to Hogwarts giving their parents at least some rest. Molly and Arthur were great when asked to baby sit. They loved having their grandchildren round at the burrow. Just like at the moment George and his wife, Bella, were working at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Their two children Fred, named for George's twin who died in the final battle, and Agatha, more commonly known as Aggy, were playing round the back with everyone else. Hermione and Ron had two children Rose and Hugo. Rose was the same age as Harry and Ginny's middle child Albus who was just turned eleven. Their eldest was James Sirius and their youngest was Lily Molly. Percy and Penelope had one daughter, who was the same age as Fred and James, called Amanda. Bill and Fleur had two children also. Two beautiful girls named Celestine and Victoire. Charlie had got married as well and had had twins a boy and a girl along with another little boy who was only six and another little girl who was three. None of the Weasley's had ever met Charlie's wife or his children. Having been travelling the world looking for rare dragons along with having given birth to four children there never seemed to be the opportunity to come over for a visit. Charlie had apparated across a few times of course but it wasn't until today that the whole family would finally visit. Mrs Weasley was extremely excited at the prospect of having two more grandchildren. Also Mr and Mrs Charlie Weasley were going to be moving back to the United Kingdom with their children. Arthur and Molly Weasley were thrilled to finally have the whole family together again even though they missed Fred.

'Hey is it too late to join the party?' came a voice from the back garden gate.

Everyone turned round to see young Teddy Lupin pushing his way through the gate. They all beamed at him calling him to come and sit down. He obligingly went over and plonked him down between Harry and Ginny, his godparents. He was fussed over a bit and Mrs Weasley passed several comments on how well his Grandmother, Andromeda, must look after him since he looked so healthy.

'George said he'll be at least another hour,' Teddy informed them munching on a tuna sandwich. 'I saw him in Diagon Alley before I came here. The store was over run and Bella was telling me that George hadn't even gone for a lunch break today.'

They all laughed. George worked extremely hard at the store now. After the loss of his twin George had suffered a mental block and lost his prankster creativity. That was until he met Bella at one of Harry's Quiditch matches. She had instantly brought a spark back to George's life. Although Fred could never be replaced Bella had given George the strength to go on with the Weasley's dream.

'So when is Charlie coming?' asked Ginny before she took a bite out of a rosy red apple.

'Not quite sure dear,' said Molly handing Ron over the sandwiches. 'He didn't say what time he would be arriving. Hopefully it will be soon. I'm quite excited to meet my new grandchildren and of course Charlie's wife. What's her name again Arthur? I always forget.'

'Kerrys apparently,' said Arthur looking up from his Pumpkin juice. 'Charlie calls her Kerr though. He takes delight in telling us how smart she is and how surprising she is going to be. Don't exactly know what he means by surprising. She is quite the mystery woman in this family. He never shows us any photographs. It certainly makes me wonder.'

Teddy suddenly laughed.

'Maybe she's fugly.'

'What?'

'You know really ugly,' said Teddy to Hermione who looked shocked at such a word.

'What kind of word is fugly?' said Molly shaking her head. 'Horrible sounding word.'

Teddy shrugged embarrassed slightly.

'I'm sure Charlie hasn't married someone … err fugly was it?' said Ron looking enquistively at Teddy. 'After all I think the Weasley have done quite well for themselves marrying good looking people apart from Ginny that is.'

Hermione gave Ron a glowing look as Harry threw the orange he had been peeling at him. The orange hit Ron on the forehead and the juice squirted everywhere including in Ron's eye.

'Ouch Harry,' said Ron half-laughing as he tried to rub the orange juice out of his eye.

The Weasley's all laughed until a voice cut through the laughter.

'Having fun?'

They turned round to see Charlie walking towards them in a pair of smart black trousers and a white shirt. In his arms was a little girl with gorgeous red curls wearing a small white dress. She wasn't wearing any shoes however. By his side was a young boy who looked very like Charlie but with a shock of black hair. Molly, Ginny and Hermione squealed in delight and jumped to their feet rushing to hug Charlie a coo over the smaller children. The little girl looked rather frightened but the boy grinned up with a grin that highly resembled the kind Fred or George had when they were that age. Arthur got up and hugged his son through the women.

'Mum, Dad this is Serena Lyneta Weasley,' said Charlie indicating his little girl,' and this strapping chap is Regulus Remus Weasley.'

Harry jumped slightly at hearing the young boy's name. He shook it off though. Regulus was a pureblood name after all.

'Hello darling,' cooed Mrs Weasley at little Serena. 'Coming to granny.'

Serena looked a little apprehensive at the hands being held out to her but upon hearing the word granny she went to Mrs Weasley.

'Awww what a pet.'

'Where's your wife?' asked Hermione looking around curiously.

'Probably held up because the twins have done something daft to the taxi driver,' laughed Charlie. 'We have a new Fred and George blooming with our two.'

Just then a voice came.

'You two are honestly the limit. The taxi driver did not need a frog down his back or a newt in his pocket.'

'But mum,' came the voice of a young girl, 'don't you think it was funny?'

'Yeah mum,' said a young boy's voice, 'it was funny wasn't it? Especially the bit after he had calmed down and then put his hand in his pocket to give you the change. He nearly jumped through the roof.'

There was a pause then a laugh came that made Harry jump to his feet. A sort of barking laugh that sound as if Sirius had suddenly appeared laughing in the garden.

'What is it mate?' asked Ron who was already on his feet.

Harry shook his head.

'Nothing. Nothing at all.'

He listened.

'All right,' came the woman's voice again, 'it was funny. You're lucky I have a good sense of humour. Your Grandad would have loved it. He was a prankster himself.'

Suddenly she appeared. Ron was perfectly right. Charlie hadn't married anyone fugly. In fact she was stunning. Tall with long black hair that fell into startling green eyes that shone out of pale face. She looked very familiar. In fact she looked exactly like Sirius Black.

All the Weasley's stared at her as she came into the garden with a young boy and a young girl around the age of eleven. The girl had long black hair like her mother with her father's deep blue eyes and pale skin. The boy looked like his twin sister but he had a shock of red hair like Charlie's accompanied with freckles and his mother's startling green eyes. The twins looked at each other when they saw the rest of the Weasley's staring at their mother. Charlie turned round to see at her.

'Oh there you are Kerr. What were those two up to?'

Kerr moved forward to stand by Charlie. At the sight of her mother wee Serena reached her hands out for her. Kerr took her from Molly with a smile.

'Kerr this is my mother Molly, my father Arthur.' Kerr smiled a shook their hands politely.

'Nice to finally meet you,' she said sincerely. 'Charlie has told me so much about you.'

'My brother Ron,' he said indicating Ron, 'and his wife Hermione. My sister Ginny and her husband Harry and finally Teddy Lupin.'

Kerr beamed round at the staring faces.

'Lovely to meet you all finally. I've been waiting a long time to meet you. Unfortunately I see it isn't completely. Still waiting on Bill and Fleur, Percy and Penelope and George and Bella. Oh and these are the twins,' she indicated the two older children beside her. 'Kieran Alexa and Sirius James.'

That comfirmed it to Harry. She had called her son after his godfather.

'You look like Sirius,' he suddenly blurted out. Kerr looked at him a bit wide-eyed.

'Yeah that's what I said when I first met her mate,' said Charlie laughing, 'but how about we leave questions until later eh?'

Young Sirius looked inquistively at Harry and the beamed. He nudged Kieran and whispered in her ear.

'So your our Uncle right?' Kieran piped up beaming at Harry. Harry was rather takenaback but nodded.

The twins looked thrilled at this and rushed forward to him chattering away ten to a dozen.

'You know you are my favourite quidditch player and mums.'

'I love quidditch too.'

'Yeah mum and dad play it with us.'

'We have brooms and everything.'

'The new silverwaves actually.'

'We can't wait to go to Hogwarts.'

'You went there didn't you?'

'Dad says it's great.'

'Mum says she always wanted to go but couldn't.'

'Kieran, Sirius,' said Kerr in a sharp tone, 'would you leave Harry alone and stop talking for just two minutes.'

The twins immediately stopped and grinned round at their mother.

'Sorry mum,' they chorused with angel like faces.

Molly suddenly laughed.

'Don't they just remind you of Fred and George at that age?' she asked Arthur. 'Remember those innocent looking faces, always chattering away and baggering people with a million questions at a time.'

Kerr smiled at Molly fondly.

'Right what about the kids?' asked Charlie, 'are introductions to the rest of the Weasley clan going to be made?'

'Of course,' said Ron beaming. 'Kids.'

The sound of several hyper children came running round the corner followed by two teenage girls of about sixteen and fifteen.

'Mummy,' said little Regulus tugging on his mother's trousers, 'there are a lot of them aren't there?'

Kerr smiled down at her youngest son and nodded petting him on the head.

'Right well these are our two,' said Hermione grabbing a auburn hair little girl and a brown hair boy. 'Rose and Hugo. Rose is eleven and Hugo is seven.'

'And these three are ours,' said Ginny indicating each of her children. 'James, Albus and Lily.'

'Th rest belong to everyone else,' laugh Molly. 'Right Bill and Fleurs daughters are Victorie,' she indicated the tall blonde sixteen year old, 'and Celestine.' She patted the head of a pretty red-head. 'Percy and Penelope have Amanda.' A dark hair girl smiled. 'George and Bella have Fred and Aggy.'

'Uncle Charlie,' called five-year old Aggy running up and wrapping herself round Charlie's leg.

Regulus eyed her looking thoughtful.

'Right kids,' said Arthur loudly, 'this is your auntie Kerr and your cousins Keiran, Sirius, Regulus and Serena. How about you all go and play?'

The kids all ran off. Keiran and Sirius happily followed chatting eagarily with their cousins especially Albus who they had practically leaped upon. Regulus however hung back clinging onto his mother slightly not sure if he wanted to go. That was until little Aggy noticed.

'Come on,' she said tugging at his sleeve. Regulus glanced up at his mother and the followed Aggy round the back. The only one left was Victorie who was standing talking to Teddy Lupin.

'Why don't you give Serena Victorie Kerr? I'm sure she'll be happy to make sure she is okay.'

'Well I don't want to be any bother …' said Kerr hesitantly.

'Oh it's no bother,' said Victorie coming forward and holding her arms out for Serena who seemed happy enough to go to her.

'Well thank you.'

Victorie then disappeared round the back giving Teddy a finally glowing look before she left. Everyone then sank back down on the rug. Kerr lent comfortably against Charlie sighing slightly.

'It's nice to finally have them taken off my hands,' she said with a smile as Charlie rubbed her shoulder. 'Four kids running me wild.'

'Well surely your parents give you a hand?' suggest Molly offering Charlie the sandwiches.

A shadow passed over Kerr's eyes and she shook her head.

'Both my parents are dead,' she said giving a sad smile. 'It's been years they have been dead now. My father has been dead twenty-one years and my mum nineteen.'

'Oh I am sorry,' said Molly sincerely.

Kerr shrugged.

'It was a long time ago.'

'Twenty-one years you say?' said Harry abruptly. Kerr looked at him and then nodded aprehensive. 'Sirius died twenty-one years ago.'

Kerr visibly swallowed and Charlie squeezed her arm in comfort. Kerr glanced at him for support and he gave a slight nod before she turned to face Harry again.

'Yes I know,' she said quietly. 'Sirius was my father.'

The silence was deafening. Everyone stared at her open mouthed in awe. Kerr shifted a little uncomfortable.

'Sirius had a daughter?' Harry burst out suddenly a hint of anger in his voice.

'Harry look,' said Kerr sitting up suddenly in anguish, 'I'm really sorry my dad didn't tell you about me or my mother. I am sorry that it has taken this long for us to finally meet and I am sorry that it had to be like this. I have put this meeting off for so long because I was terrified about how you would react. My dad didn't tell because he didn't want you to feel like you were a burden to him. If maybe things had worked out when you first met him you would have come and lived with us because you are basically family. Yet when things didn't work out the way he hoped he didn't want to tell you incase you thought you couldn't call on him when you need him. He wanted to be there no matter when or why you needed him because he loved you like a son he never had. Sure he knew I needed him but you needed him more because of the amount you were having to go through. I knew this. I knew that I had to sacrifice my time with my dad so he could help you and also forfit meeting you for so long. My mother wanted to move down to be with him but when my father died she just couldn't cope. Shedied abroad just after the final battle due to Captive Shock Syndrome from loosing my dad again. I took her to Southern France to a rather fantastic private hospital down there to see if they could heal her but it took her life. I am really sorry.'

Everyone was silent, their eyes flickering back between Harry and Kerr. Harry looked overwhelmed at the amout of information that he had just received and Kerr looked aprrehensive at how he might respond.

'Who was your mother?' he asked suddenly in a quiet voice.

'Serena Rosa White,' Kerr replied her eyes not moving from Harry. He registered the name and remembered hearing it somewhere before. Both Molly and Arthur's face lit up with recognition at the name as well.

'A quiditch player,' said Ron quietly to Harry and Harry nodded knowing now where he had heard the name before.

'Named Hogwarts Smartest Witch during the time your parents were there,' added Hermione.

Ginny looked at her husband and then squeezed his hand as Teddy Lupin looked thoroughly bemused by the events going on.

'Are you okay Harry?' asked Ginny.

'Yeah.'

His voice came like a croak from the build up of emotion and he looked up at Kerr.

'Well I suppose we'll leave the rest of the details til later,' he suggest. 'Agreed.'

Kerr nodded and then smiled.

'Thank you Harry. Can I just say … I am so glad to finally meet you.'

Before Harry knew it she had leaned across and had thrown her arms around his neck in a large hug. Harry was startled for a minute before he put his arms around her back and squeezed.

'It's so good to see.'


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until later on that evening that the whole family was eventually together. Harry use to think that the amount of people at the burrow was at it's max when he was younger but with the amount of people there that day he had to admit he was wrong. It was almost as busy as the day Fleur and Bill had got married and it was only immediate family that was sitting there. Mrs. Weasley had again surpassed herself in the food stakes. Tables were conjured out the back of the burrow a much longer table than there had been when Harry had been younger. The family all sat up at the table as the dishes were summoned to the table to avoid having to carry them out. The food was delious and soon the table was silent with eating and drinking. Harry eyed everyone with a smile on his face. It felt so good to finally be part of a family and a big family at that. His mind wandered to Charlie's wife Kerr. His eyes swiveled to her. She was sitting with wee Regulus next to her encouraging him to eat his greens. On her other side was Charlie holding little Serena in one arm and spoon feeding her. He made a comment to Kerr who laughed and Harry jumped as the bark-like laugh spread across the family sitting at the table. A lot of eyes flew to her as she laughed but she didn't seem to noitce much. Harry wanted to talk to her. What she had said earlier was all very well but he needed an explanation. He needed more information. Like where she had been all his life? Why hadn't she gone to Hogwarts? Was Sirius actually married to Serena? Where had Serena gone during the younger years of his life? How had Sirius known Serena? How old was Kerr? These were but a few of the questions that swam round his head that he wished he knew the answer too.

'So Kerr,' said Molly suddenly, 'what do you do?'

Kerr looked up to Mrs. Weasley and smiled.

'Oh I'm more of a mother now that anything else although I had worked as an auror for the Ministry abroad rounding up fleeing Voldemort supporters. That's how I met Charlie,' she smiled brilliantly at her husband who squeezed her hand briefly. 'It was slightly wirlwind the romance. I met him and in no time we fell in love and we were married in nothing more than a few short months. It was amazing.'

'Pass the Sick bucket,' called George down the table making the Weasley family burst out laughing. Kerr laughed along with them. She loved George and Bella and talked away with them as though she had known them all her life. George had said that Bella and himself wrote to Charlie and Kerr quite a lot during the years that they had been together.

It seemed that Harry wasn't going to manage to talk to Kerr during dinner. They were within talking range but with so many people around it was impossible to have a pirvate talk. He feared it was almost too late to talk today and tomorrow would be busy with the children all leaving for Hogwarts. Yet as he climbed down the stairs having tucked James and Albus up in Bill's old room he heard a voice signing.

'_The next little lamb was the littlest lamb,Too litle for such a big leap, Though he tried like a spout, He soon tuckered out, And the littlest lamb was asleep. The littlest lamb was asleep.'_

He peered through the crack in door into Charlie's old room. The double bed was all made up and he could see Kerr standing in the middle of the room with little Serena in her arms. There was a slight smile on her face as she watched little Serena sleeping. She then crossed the room and lowered her into the cot that had been conjured for her arrival. She lingered a moment before turning around and catching sight of Harry looking through the open door. She raised a finger to her lips and then moved quietly across the room closing the door quietly behind her. She smiled at Harry who looked apologetic for his intrusion.

'I heard singing,' he began explaining himself.

'Yeah Serena likes me to sing to her before she goes to sleep. Sometimes she won't sleep for hours if I don't sing to her. Children,' she smiled at him, 'they are nothing but endless work and I have four. Two of them are trouble.'

'Yeah our James is like that,' said Harry with a smile on his face as they moved off further down the hall. 'He is always winding Albus up about going to Hogwarts. You know telling him things like he's going to be in Slytherin and that you have your magic tested to tell which house your in. Albus hates it but James certainly knows how to wind him up. I say he got it from his uncle George.'

Kerr laughed slightly.

'I'm sure he did,' she replied. 'My two Sirius and Keiran are absolutely impossible sometimes. They normally listen if I tell them to stop something but it doesn't stop them for long. The poor muggle taxi driver today didn't know what to do with a frog on his head and a newt in his pocket. He kept wondering were they had come from. Not even I know where they got them and it's hardly like they can conjure anything yet not as the only just got their wands earlier today.'

Harry laughed slightly as the sorted of hovered in the hallway. He wasn't sure what to say. Should he just start with asking a question about her life? He didn't want to pry but he really needed to know what had happened and why he hadn't ever met her before in his life. Kerr seemed to suddenly realise what he wanted to talk about.

'I understand that what I said earlier will have made little sense to you,' she told him with a smile. 'I know you probably want to know a lot more and if you have questions to ask then I perfectly will to answer them. I mean I would want to know if suddenly my godfather's daughter turned up married to someone I know and I had no idea that she even existed. I can understand the diffculty in how you must feel about it. Trust me I feel a little overwhelmed and I'm the one whose known about it all my life.'

Harry felt a little taken back with what she had said. There was so much that he did need to know but he wasn't sure she would understand why he wanted to know it. Yet it seemed that she did and he was glad. It meant that talking to her about everything would be easier.

'Well how old are you?'

'Thirty-five,' she replied smiling. 'Although I will be thiry-six on the 31st of September. I am two months younger than you exactly.'

'Oh,' formed Harry's mouth. She was two months younger than him. Did that mean they would have known each other during the first year of life. Had the broomstick that Sirius sent him for his first birthday been from Sirius, Serena and Kerr.

'So how did your mum meet Sirius?' he asked.

'Well that's a long story,' said Kerr with a laugh. 'Right well my mum grew up in the same street as your dad. Being of the same age and both being magical they were best friends from the age of two. They went to Hogwarts together and even though they were in separate houses, my mum was in Ravenclaw, they were inseperable. That is how my mum met my dad through your dad. Anyways they didn't get together until seventh year when my dad proposed to my mum on the top of Hogwarts Marble Staircase. They got married the week before your parents.'

Harry blinked trying to take all this information in. He struggled slightly with the idea that his dad and Kerr's mum had known each other all that time. He thought to his parents photo album trying to remember if he had seen pictures of her in there. He wasn't sure if there were. Then he remembered. There was a picture of his parents dancing at their wedding and in the background Sirius was dancing with a tall woman with long curly brown hair and Kerr's startling green eyes.

'So what happened after you know?' he guestered at his scar slightly.

'Well,' Kerr seemed to find this a little more difficult to explain, 'my mum tried to get Dumbledore to give you over to her. She had promised James and Lily that she would look after you, both my parents did. However Dumbledore wouldn't let her. He said that you had to go to the Dursley's for protection. Of course at the time my mum didn't understand what he meant. My mum fled the country taking me with her. We lived in Scotland. My mum couldn't stay. You see your parents were dead, her husband was thrown in Azkaban for their murder and nobody believed her that Sirius was innocent not even Remus. She went to the Ministry alone to fight his case and at least try to get him a trial but to no avail. They threw her out of the Ministry telling her she was unbalanced. A few days later they tried to have her carted off to St. Mungo's and have me put into care but Dumbledore put his foot down. My mum left and I was raised in Scotland.'

There was a lot of information in the little speech Kerr had just given. She gave hima sympathetic smile but it didn't make him feel any better. Every year of Hogwarts that had passed when he was younger showed him how little people had told him of and right now when he was thirty-six a girl he had known less than a day was able to fill in a lot of the blanks of Sirius' life before Azkaban. The fact that he had been married and had had a daughter. Harry shook his head.

'I just can't believe Sirius didn't tell me all this himself,' he said glancing at Kerr who nodded slightly.

'I can understand how you feel. Even when he was free he visited us only on rare occasion when you didn't need him to be nearby. My mum supported him fully. Your dad was practically like a brother to her and she wanted you to be safe. She felt that she had betrayed your dad when Dumbledore sent you to live with the Dursley's. She felt there was not much more she could do and she didn't want me to be taken away from her too. I understand that this is a lot of information.'

'Well it is a bit,' remarked Harry but gave her a smile nonetheless. 'To think you are I suppose my first best friend when we were younger right?'

Tears suddenly glistened in Kerr's eyes and she nodded.

'Yeah we were,' she replied softly. 'You and me, my mum and Lily, my dad and James. We spent so much of our first year together that we were inseperable. Mum said that we use to have my dad and James running all over the place once we could crawl. You and your parents gave me my first ever broomstick for my birthday. I actually still got it. It's the same one that we gave you apparently. Well according to mum.'

They just looked at each other for a minute. Harry taking all of this in and Kerr trying to push back the build up of emotion in her throat. She really didn't want to burst into tears at this specific moment.

'Well it's nice to know that they were all happy then,' said Harry in a slightly dejected voice.

'It's always nice to know how proud they would be of us right now. After all these years we found each other again. We're both married and have some fabulous kids.'

Harry nodded in agreement. He was sure Lily and James Potter would be proud of him. He had achieved so much since his final confrontation with Voldemort and now he had Kerr who had once been his friend and was sure that she would soon become so once more.

'Kerr,' came Charlie's voice, 'Harry where are you two? You are taking ages.'

Kerr grinned at Harry.

'Come on,' she said. 'We have a busy day getting rid of the kids tomorrow and it'll be my first ever trip to Platform 9 & 3/4s. I'm just dying to see what it's like.'

Harry laughed at her as she skipped down the stairs ahead of him. He held back a moment turning over the things she had said in his mind. There was so much she had just told him that he wouldn't have known unless he had met her. He felt a sudden pang of regret that he hadn't known her all his life like he was suppose to. He supposed that was just the way things happened and at least he knew her now.

'Harry,' she said turning round, 'are you coming?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Note to Readers: **_I would just like to state that I have no intention of having Harry cheat on Ginny. As it has been pointed out it would be demoralising and just plain wrong. If I had thought about Harry having an affair I would hardly have had Kerr married to Charlie Weasley. Oh, thanks for the reviews. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside._

As Harry had predicted the next day was hectic even though it was only himself and Ginny, Charlie and Kerr that had stayed that night at the Burrow. Sirius and Keiran were running wild all over the place trying to get Albus excited about his first day at Hogwarts. Albus however was just a little nervous about finally going off to school. There wasn't a moment of peace in the Burrow that morning and Serena who had got upset by all the carry on was crying loudly. Kerr looked slightly harassed as she tried to calm down her youngest daughter whilst Regulus clung onto her skirts and she was trying to get Sirius and Keiran to calm down. Charlie was outside with Mr Weasley trying to squeeze James' and Albus' trunks into Harry's car which wasn't very big. Someone, obviously a friend of Kerr's, had arrived that morning with Charlie and Kerr's new vehicle which was a seven seater silver landrover which plenty of space for Sirius' and Keiran's trunks. Mrs Weasley came into the living room looking all flustered. At the sight of her youngest granddaughter crying she scooped her out of Kerr's arms.

'You have enough to deal with right now,' she said comfortingly to Kerr, 'I'll take care of Serena for the time being.'

'Thanks Molly.'

Serena quietened down in Mrs. Weasley's arms as Kerr took a firm hold of the twins and told them to stop running around before she had to turn them into toads. The threat worked and whilst the twins weren't any less excited at least they weren't running all over the place. Ginny appeared in the living room with Lily toddling behind her. In her arms were two cages that had two screech owls in them that belonged to Sirius and Keiran. They were screeching loudly obviously disturbed by all the commotion going on in the living room. Ginny gave Harry an apologetic glance as he covered his ears at the sound of a screech.

'I just can't get them to stop screeching,' she called above the noise that the owls were making.

'Silenco,' shouted Kerr point her wand at the owls which were immediately silenced. She breathed a sigh of relief and picked up Regulus who had began crying when the owls had come in. 'Aww there, there darling. It's okay. It was only the silly owls.' She shook her head and grinned at Harry and Ginny. 'I knew there would come a time that I would need that spell. I didn't know when though.'

Eventually the two families had all hugged Arthur and Molly Weasley goodbye and were in the cars on the journey to London King's Cross. Harry gave Ginny a quick smile as they drove through the streets their three children in the back. He wondered if Charlie and Kerr were having such a difficult time trying to keep the noise down in the car. James and Albus were arguing again. James had said that Albus would probably be in the house of Slytherin and Albus kept arguing back that he wouldn't be. He really needed to learn when James was winding him up. Harry's mind wandered to Ron and Hermione who were no doubt making their own journey to London King's Cross with Rose and Hugo in the back of the car. Rose was the first of their kids to go to Hogwarts and no doubt she was looking forward to it. Lily and Hugo were desperate to go even though they had another two years to wait. Kerr and Charlie's eldest two would go to Hogwarts with Albus and Rose then in another five years little Regulus would go and again in eight years Serena would go.

'Are we there yet?' piped up Lily from the back seated between her two brothers. She was starting to get nervous as Albus was getting really annoyed at James and no doubt he would try to hit him at some point getting poor Lily in the middle.

'Five minutes honey,' said Ginny smiling at her youngest. 'James stops annoying Albus and Albus stop getting so angry at James you know he's only winding you up. You'll be fine when you get to Hogwarts and you know it. If James,' she gave her eldest a hard look at this point, 'doesn't look after you then I'm sure your cousins Rose, Sirius and Keiran will look after you.'

'And guess what?' said Harry suddenly as the car slowed down, 'We're here.'

Platform 9 and ¾'s was extremely busy as usual when the Potter family finally made it through the gateway. Harry started looking immediately for Ron and Hermione. Well actually he had his eye out for Ron who was tall after all and with red hair he was hard to miss. Then again with the amount of Weasley's it sometimes made it hard to spot a red head.

They finally found them and the children began boarding the train. There was still no sign of Charlie and Kerr though. Harry started looking about frantically for them especially with Albus now on the train which was taking longer than he had thought.

'Where are they?' he whispered to Ron who looked around obviously understanding exactly what he was going on about.

'Harry, Ron,' came Charlie's voice suddenly from behind them. Charlie came through the crowd beaming holding Regulus' hand and gripping Sirius firmly by the shoulder. 'Sorry guys,' he said coming level with them, 'our two decided to cause havoc by releasing Athena and Aphrodite in the muggle train station.'

Kerr suddenly appeared through the crowd of parents with two bewitched trolleys in front of her. Serena was in her arms and Keiran was being gripped at the shoulder by her mother's hand. Kerr looked thoroughly harassed but smiled at the sight of Harry. The parents around them parted like waves as she came passed. Whispers were audible in the crowd but Kerr didn't seem to notice.

'Hi Harry,' she said smiling brightly at them all. 'Sorry about the delay.'

As Harry and Ron pushed the trunks on board the Hogwarts express Kerr and Charlie hugged their two eldest goodbye. Finally they were all on the train and as it speed off Kerr heaved a sigh of relief. She gave an amused smile and swung Serena up in her arms.

'Well thank Merlin that is over,' she said smiling.

'Sirius Black …' came a whisper from the crowd.

'Are you sure?'

'Absolutely. She is the spitting image of him.'

'Remember from the papers.'

Harry looked at Kerr but she didn't seem bothered by the whispers. On the contrary she smiled at everyone and continued ignoring what the crowd seemed to whispering. Regulus however looked slightly alarmed as he noticed members of the crowded platform pointing at his mother. He drew closer to her holding on her skirts as though they would protect him or he would protect her.

'Does it not bother you?' asked Ginny suddenly. She seemed slightly annoyed at the lack of manners among people she had attended Hogwarts with.

'Not at all,' said Kerr beaming. 'After all I bet I don't get it half as much as Harry does. I bet that's a pain to live with.'

Harry smiled as Ginny nodded.

'I must admit,' she said, 'we can't even go to Diagon Alley without people pointing at Harry and whispering. Although occasionally you get some purebloods who will look down their nose at you and make snide comments. You just learnt to ignore it.'

Kerr opened her mouth to reply but it was drowned out.

'Sirius.'

The whole platform froze and then turned to see Narcissa Malfoy standing a little way down the platform clutching to her son's arm. She had aged unlike Harry had ever dreamt she would. Her blonde hair streaked with grey and her eyes were cloudy as though she was going blind. Kerr looked at her in surprise. Her eyes were narrowed into a frown but then widened in surprise as Narcissa moved slowly forward towards her. The whole platform seemed to be holding its breath as Narcissa stepped towards Kerr with Draco beside her. As she came to stop in front of her Draco's eyes shifted nervously between Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'Mother,' whispered Draco urgently in Narcissa's ear, 'that isn't Sirius Black.'

Narcissa didn't seem to hear him. As she slowly reached a hand out towards Kerr Charlie swiftly removed a startled Serena from her arms as Ginny quickly scooped up little Regulus who was looking rather startled. Narcissa didn't seem to noticed. Kerr flinched slightly as Narcissa's fingertips touched her face and Narcissa withdrew her hand.

'Who are you?' she asked in a whisper.

'Narcissa,' said Kerr softly and then inclined her head at Draco. 'Draco. I am Kerrys Weasley.'

Narcissa's eyes flickered briefly to Charlie and then fixed back on Kerr's face. Draco was looking around nervously obviously aware of the onlooking crowd most of the ex-schoolmates that were certainly not friends.

'Your maiden name?' said Narcissa softly. 'What is it?'

Kerr's eyes flickered briefly to Harry and he thought he saw a smile pass quickly across her face. The next moment he wasn't sure he had even seen it.

'Black.'

Narcissa swallowed and nodded. There was an audible intake of breath from the crowd around and Harry found himself feeling like he was in a sitcom. Like the ones that his Aunt Petunia use to watch in the evening.

'And …,' Narcissa swallowed visibly, 'and who is your mother?'

'Mother,' said Draco suddenly, 'it doesn't matter who …'

'Of course it matters who it was. It's no matter to me if she is some illegitimate child belonging to some girl but if she's …'

'Serena,' said Kerr suddenly cutting off Narcissa and causing her to shut up. 'My mother was Serena.'

'Oh,' mouthed Narcissa staring at Kerr's eyes as though seeing them for the first time. 'Serena Rosa White. Oh. He did it then.'

Kerr looked startled suddenly as Narcissa went to turn away. The crowd were whispering again. Harry could hear Serena's name used in confused voices along with Sirius'.

'You didn't know?' asked Kerr.

'About you?' she whispered stopping no quite turned. She shook her head slowly. 'We never knew. We didn't even know he had gone through with their marriage. It broke his mother's heart.'

She turned away then slowly making her way towards the exit to Platform 9 ¾'s. Draco made after her and stopped. He turned to look at Kerr and nodded quite stiffly at her.

'Cousin,' he said barely audible and then swept away.

Once they had disappeared the crowd began to disperse. Kerr took Regulus from Charlie with an apologetic smile around at her new found family.

'Well my dad's relatives seem nice,' she said sarcastically.


End file.
